Letter to New Line
by Rory-Man
Summary: New Line's FD3 used my ideas and reinvented them! Check out this second letter I sent them that proves it.


Dear New Line Cinemas,

It has come to my attention that the final product of Final Destination 3 will be released February 10th, the day after my birthday! I have read the book that has been published before its release and have read tons of information on Message Boards based on this exciting release, and have been a die-hard fan since Final Destination hit shelves in 2000, but something is eating at me.

Back in 2002 there was the commercial for Final Destination 2 and I was massively pumped up. In fact, I saw it five times with various people. After it came out January 31st, I began writing my own version of Final Destination 3.

My version was based on a school exploding, dealing with a troubled boy re-enacting a twisted Columbine massacre in Mt. Abraham, and with the help of Death (or the way things exploded making objects fall, smash, and burn people) they would die. I was a very amateur writer back in my freshmen year of High School, and now I am a senior. I sent you guys the story via e-mail from on one of these - more than likely this don't know if you remember me sending you this or not, and I got an e-mail saying "Thank you for your interest in New Line Cinemas Final Destination" and that's it. So I figured my ideas were not going to be used, you thought I was a stupid amateur writer, and that if you made a sequel, it would be a lot different to anything I ever mentioned.

Then it came to my attention that a third movie _was_ indeed going to be made, as said on the Final Destination 2 DVD. Ideas were thrown around, I'm guessing, and then later came the idea of a gruesome roller coaster accident. Hence this third movie.

Like I said, I read the book, and what I discovered, kind of pissed me off. You see, my ideas were in fact scattered in your book/movie. They were just rewashed and reinvented to be not so, should I say, amateur...considering I wrote it at 15 years of age.

Now you're probably thinking I'm a crazy fan or someone who wants money and is trying to ruin you. But I published my version on FanFiction in 2004. So there is proof that my ideas were created before yours. Please hear me out, I don't want to sue, and I probably can't sue since I changed e-mail accounts anyway. Please, please listen.

In my version, a jock is running on a treadmill with a Walkman on, and he slips and falls into the leg press which crushes him.

In your version, a jock is working out with an iPod and then slips into the leg press... hmm?

I had a girl in the school explosion die named Ashlee Rose.

You have Ashley and Ashlyn, why not any other name?

One of the jocks that dies on the bus outside of the school in my version was named Jason, and his friend being Dwaine Perry. Jennifer Perry was his sister. (I did that based off the idea of the first movie that you used names from horror as the last names of the survivors: Browning, Lewton, Hitchcock, etc.)

Wendy's boyfriend's name happens to be Jason, and in the book there is a girl named Perry. (Don't argue and say it was based off Craig Perry's last name, the rules go last name stays last name).

A fat kid in my book falls out of a harness when he is riding a roller coaster after cheating death, he falls on the loop and lands on a piece of track beneath him. The second coaster then slams into him.

You guys have a coaster as the main death (which IMO is _not_ a Final Destination, it goes full circle, the last day of school would be a final destination), but a camcorder drops out on the track and then is ran over and starts the chain of events to KILL off EVERYONE.

In a segment I sent you, I had Andrew and Cameron running from a vicious tornado by their school and a flagpole swoops over their heads, as they duck just in time. Also, the school shooter who survives tries committing suicide by jumping off a building, but a flagpole goes through his mouth and hangs him there.

Perry or Ling or whatever, dies by a flagpole. To me that is a stupid way to die and could have been more creative and gruesome. And that also is using elements of what I sent you.

OK...now as you can see, there are WAY too many coincidences to my story and your film. I don't understand. Did you not have any good names or deaths until my e-mail came along? You probably may still think I'm nuts. If so, then do me a favor as a Final Destination fanatic and find the source of where these ideas truly came from.

Someone could have printed it off and lied and said it was his or her idea, taking my credit. I do not know how your company works when it comes to meetings, but I'm sure whoever is reading this now will have an open mind and try to find out the source of these creative and fantastic ideas.

If you do find out that 3 years ago, some dumb kid sent you an e-mail with somewhat interesting ideas that you had rearranged them to fit a more adult approach, then I'm sure I can't even ask for an "Inspired by Anthony Tran" credit at the end of the film. In fact, I would be more than happy to just receive some Final D gear such as hats, t-shirts, and posters. That may sound weak compared to what the consequences are for copyright infringement, but the only copyrighting my story had was on FanFiction, so I cannot argue there.

I am an aspiring Filmmaker myself. I am half Vietnamese (Asian represent! i.e.: James Wong, Ariel Shaw, and whoever) and am infatuated, maybe even obsessed, with the fundamentals this film has to offer the world. Making people realize there's more to life than being better than everyone.

I beg of you, I know you don't know who I am or what I am like but I have enough dedication in me to finally write this long e-mail to get my word out to you, New Line. Please, research how they came up with some of the elements of this story. I have purchased both the shiny cover versions of both FDs and bought the Scared 2 Death pack on its release, have written a grisly school explosion on and have purchased every single book related to this franchise. All eight that have been released. I would appreciate if you would get back to me as soon as possible with solid information. The oh-too-same coincidences I have discovered may not be the only coincidences, as I am re-writing my story and I haven't seen the film yet, obviously. If more come, then check out my FanFic website and see for yourself. I know it seems vague, but that e-mail I had sent before had a lot more ideas written than the FanFic has on its site.

Thank you for your time, I am still a HUGE Final Destination fan. I know every sign, foreshadowing tricks and clues used in both films from the front to back of my hand. And I wouldn't be writing this e-mail if it wasn't for the fact that it seems like the front to back of my version of Final Destination 3.

Sincerely,

Anthony T. T. (Rory Parker)

Cincinnati, OH 45255

P.S. I am re-writing my story, but will not send it out in fear that my unique ideas will be taken again until I have my own copyright. After I serve my time in the military, starting in July, I am taking film school and would someday like to be part of New Line as well. You guys have awesome movies and ideas all the time, and my creativity would no doubt be phenomenal to your company. Thanks again.

...check out my other stories and you'll find out what I mean people, this is ridiculous


End file.
